


its 2017, why did you rickroll me

by censorspencer (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Texting, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Nudes, Texting, Underage Drinking, chatfic, gay shit, keith and pidge are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/censorspencer
Summary: mulletmna: i just wrote a five page essay about how its immature to rickroll people in 2017wildcats: keith ur finally learningmulletmna: fuck off lance





	1. whalecum 3 hell

**Author's Note:**

> wildcats - lance   
> pidge ate my chicken nuggets - hunk  
> mulletmna - keith  
> what team - pidge  
> im retiring - shiro  
> holt there mortal - matt  
> im going gay - allura  
> shithead uncle - coran

_**wildcats added mulletmna, what team, im retiring, holt there mortal, im going gay, shithead uncle, pidge ate my chicken nuggets** _

 

 **wildcats:** does anyone have the math homework

 **mulletmna:** i do 

 **wildcats:** ill blow you for the answers

**mulletmna:**

**im retiring:** y'all need to chill out

 **mulletmna:** y'all

 **what team:** keith you used up all the hot water you fucker 

 **mulletmna:** pidg

 **what team:** everyone 

 **holt there mortal:** expose him

 **mulletmna:** no dont do that 

 **what team:** keith dyed his hair its not actually black

 **wildcats:** THIS IS WILD

 **pidge ate my chicken nuggets:** is he a ginger

**what team:**

**wildcats:**

**what team:** thanks lance 

 **what team:** and yeah hes a ginger hes an ugly one tho lmfao

 **mulletmna:** im telling mmom

 **im going gay:** u called

 **mulletmna:** ,,,, pidge is bullying me

 **im going gay:** UR A GINGER IM LAUGHING

 **im retiring:** what is this 

 **mulletmna:** dont expose me

 **wildcats:** we have to write an essay im so angery

 **mulletmna:** i just wrote a five page essay about how its immature to rickroll people in 2017

 **wildcats:** keith ur finally learning

 **mulletmna:** fuck off lance 

 **wildcats:** abuse

 **shithead uncle:** who wants burger king

 **mulletmna:** pls coran im being bullied

 **shithead uncle:** okay 

 **mulletmna** : this is why coran is my favorite

 **shithead uncle** : gingers must stick together

_**mulletmna has left the conversation** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i changed their names so its their real names cus ya boy spencer is tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who updated fuckers

lance: so.. today i found out keith was ginger

lance: today was also the day pidge showed me all of keiths childhood photos

keith: what the FUCK

pidge: g2g 

keith: UM

lance: u.. were so cute? thats all i have to sya

keith: Fuck me lance

keith: wait

keith: WAIT NO

lance: 

╚═( ͡͡ ͡ ͡° ͡°° ͜ʖ ͡ ͡ ͡°°°)═╝

╚═(███)═╝

╚═(███)═╝

.╚═(███)═╝

..╚═(███)═╝

...╚═(███)═╝

...╚═(███)═╝

..╚═(███)═╝

.╚═(███)═╝

╚═(███)═╝

╚═(███)═╝

.╚═(███)═╝

..╚═(███)═╝

...╚═(███)═╝

...╚═(███)═╝

..╚═(███)═╝

.╚═(███)═╝

╚═(███)═╝

╚═(███)═╝

.╚═(███)═╝

..╚═(███)═╝

...╚═(███)═╝

...╚═(███)═╝

..╚═(███)═╝

.╚═(███)═╝

╚═(███)═╝

╚═(███)═╝

.╚═(███)═╝

..╚═(███)═╝

...╚═(███)═╝

...╚═(███)═╝

..╚═(███)═╝

.╚═(███)═╝

╚═(███)═╝

╚═(███)═╝

.╚═(███)═╝

..╚═(███)═╝

...╚═(███)═╝

...╚═(███)═╝

.....╚(███)╝

......╚(██)╝

.........(█)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys thought it would be a serious update.. u thought wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> the voltron chatfic no one wanted ft pidge, matt, and keith as siblings also ginger keith


End file.
